


Annoying Little Pup

by Jacrispea



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacrispea/pseuds/Jacrispea
Summary: You're one of Jacob's hunters, living at the Veteran's Center. No one annoys him like you do and you live for it. You've lived with one another with so much sexual tension, it could be cut with a knife but maybe now is the time to do something about it.





	Annoying Little Pup

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is similiar to my chaptered story "The Chosen One" in that the OC is dead set on annoying the shit out of Jacob and they have a sort of playful relationship because of it. So if you've read my other stuff, sorry for the repetition!
> 
> A bit of a backstory: the OC is a hunter, staying at the Veteran's Center with Jacob. She's been there for around a year and has built a bond with Jacob even though the others are somewhat fearful of him. There's been unresolved sexual tension between the two for most of the time. 
> 
> * As always, let me know your thoughts! I'm literally obsessed with checking my inbox for comments. It's become a real problem for me 😒 And they don't have to be nice ones either! I'll take em all!!

"Ja-coobb," he heard your singsong voice long before he saw you come bouncing into his office, uninvited as always. 

With you being on site lately, it was getting harder and harder to get anything done. When you weren't barging in or pulling him away to hunt or walk with you, Jacob found his thoughts were going to you anyway and clouding the precise thinking he was so proud of long before you walked into his life. 

"Pup. What is it now?" Jacob asked, feigning annoyance. You of course saw right through it. 

"I haven't seen you already lately. Just wanted to check in," you said and propped up on his desk, staring down at him with those gloriously bright eyes. 

"You saw me yesterday," he reminded you. 

"Yeah, but it was only for a second," you noted and poked through the papers on his desk. "Don't act like you didn't miss me." 

Jacob leaned back in his chair and watched you with an amused smile. You could never sit still, even for a minute. After you finished with his papers, you jumped off of the desk and paced the room, scanning the photos and maps on the walls. When he didn't say anything further, you turned your attention to him and waited. Annoyance ran through you that he wasn't admitting his longing for you. You darted towards him and jumped on his lap, straddling his wide hips and pulling at the collar of his jacket. 

"You are the most frustrating man I've ever met. Must you always be such a typical male?" 

"Meaning?" he asked, raising his eyebrows as he watched you slap both hands down on his chest in exasperation. 

"Meaning... you missed me and you won't admit it. And also, I'm the best friend you've ever had, but you won't admit that either." 

Jacob laughed loudly... a little too loudly. You tried to push up off of him and stomp off but he grabbed you and pulled you back easily, holding you in place. 

"Is that what we are?" he asked, still laughing. 

"Well I don't see you spending as much time with anyone else. Though, of course, half of them are scared shitless of you," you told him. 

"And you?" he asked, still holding onto your thighs, keeping you on his lap. 

"I see right through you Jacob Seed. You're softer than you let on." 

Jacob laughed again and released his hands finally, letting you bounce from his lap and over to the far side of the room with the small cot in the corner. 

"You want to go hunting?" you asked. 

The deputy had been caught. The Whitetails were laying low. There wasn't much for you to do around here so when you woke today, bored and antsy, you knew you'd have to go bug Jacob. He always agreed to your adventures, unlike the other hunters you lived with. 

"We already have that caribou we need to eat from a few days ago." 

"Oh, right. Hmm, well.. target practice?" you asked, trying to think of another activity. 

"I have work to do," Jacob said, nodding back to his desk. 

You peeked over at what he was working on and decided it wasn't that important. Sometimes you wondered what he would do if you didn't pull him away from his stuffy old room every once in awhile. He needed a break. 

"Ten minutes," you reasoned. 

You watched in delight as he stood and grabbed his rifle from on top of the vault in the corner of his room. He sighed dramatically while he passed you, brushing against you and almost knocking you to the table at your side. You cursed but jogged after him while he led you to the room on the first floor where the targets were lined up. The back wall was covered in thick foam sheets and there were five targets if varying difficulty spread out in front of it. 

"If you can get a head shot on that one and that one in the back," he poked a finger in the air towards them. "I'll go for a walk or something with you. Deal?" 

"Phhffff," you scoffed towards him, pulling an arrow from your quiver. "Easy."

You aimed at the furthest target first, bringing the bow string to your cheek and letting the arrow fly effortlessly into the center of the target's head. You glanced at Jacob who was standing with his legs spread slightly and arms folded, eyes straight ahead. You pulled another arrow up and repeated the first outcome, clearing your throat to draw his attention. 

"Good," he said simply. 

"You don't have enough faith in me," you told him. "There's a reason why I'm your favorite after all." 

"Yeah? Well it's definitely not your charming personality," he shot back. "Alright show off, see that notch in the foam up there, shoot that." 

You looked up, following his gaze and finally found the tiniest of holes near the ceiling. You realized he wasn't playing around now. That would be a hard shot, even for you. 

"Fine. But if I get it, you give me your rabbit's foot," you told him, laying out the terms. 

He looked down at his chest, running a finger over the fur. "What? Why?" 

"So I can brag to everyone that I'm your bestie," you teased him, loving the feeling you got when you knew he was on the edge of annoyance. 

"You'll never make that." 

You scowled at him and pulled another arrow from your back, moving to the center of the room and focusing on your target. You let your breath slow and pulled at the string slowly, lining it up, holding your breath and letting the arrow slip through your fingers. It was as much a shock to you as it was to Jacob when you shot through the middle of it. He stared wide eyed as the arrow quivered in place. 

"Hand it over, big guy," you said, putting your hand out. 

"I never agreed to that," he said, still staring at the arrow. 

"You fuck... you didn't not agree with it," you spat, stepping closer to him. When he didn't turn to you, you pressed yourself against him and wrapped your arms around him as tightly as you could. He glanced down at you questioningly. "If you won't hold up your end of the bargain, at least admit we're friends." 

He shook his head and left his arms at his side, watching you in amusement as you pushed against him roughly. 

"Just say it and I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day," you told him. 

Jacob tilted his head to the ceiling and let out a sigh. "Fine, fine, whatever. We're buddies." 

"Aww, I knew it," you said and pressed your head to his chest. After a minute his arms came up and around you too. The feeling of his embrace sent a light shiver through you. You lingered, knowing he would pull back soon but waiting to see when. 

"Oh, shit... I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was here," Ketch said from the doorway as he stared wide eyed. That wasn't his first name of course but Jacob called all his hunters by their last names. Except for you... you were just the 'annoying little pup' that followed him around.

"All good," Jacob said, finally pulling back but doing so casually. "We're just heading out." 

Jacob nodded to the door and reminded you to hold up your end of the bargain which was to leave him alone of course. You rolled your eyes but took your leave, patting Ketch on the shoulder as you walked by with a friendly smile. When you were outside the door, you leaned against the wall, waiting for Jacob. You heard him small talk with Ketch for a minute before excusing himself. When he rounded the doorway, you startled him by asking him if he'd like to go for a swim. 

"Jesus woman, you're supposed to be fucking off remember?" he snapped. 

"Yeah well, I don't have that rabbit's foot around my neck either so I'm not holding up my end of the deal." 

"Do you know how fucking cold that water would be?" Jacob asked as he walked down the hall without waiting for you. 

"Meet you outside in five," you shouted after him. He waved a hand in the air and kept on going but you knew he'd be back. 

\---

"Are you swimming in your clothes?" Jacob asked when you finally found the pond you had told him about. You were now standing on the shore, removing your hunting boots.

"No, I'll just strip down. I don't have a bathing suit." 

Jacob nodded slightly and started to peel his clothes off too. You watched out of the corner of your eye as he shook off his coat and pulled his t-shirt over his head. Before he reached for his belt, he glanced over to you but you caught yourself before he did and turned your attention to your own jeans, letting them fall to the ground. When they were removed, you pulled off your flannel shirt and set it on the ground. When you looked up, Jacob was in his boxers, staring down at your stomach. 

"Eyes up here," you scolded but he didn't turn away. With two long strides, he crossed the distance between you and touched the skin above your navel. His fingers traced along the letters that his brother had given you... the ones that spelt "lust". 

"I'm a slut apparently," you told him, forcing a laugh to ease some of the tension in the air. 

"Are there others?" he asked, still touching your scars. 

You turned, letting him see "gluttony" across your shoulders and "envy" down the back of your right upper arm. 

"He probably should have put gluttony on my stomach, you know.. with the chub and all." 

Jacob's eyes darted up to yours when you turned and he gave you a dirty look. "I like it." 

"The scars?" 

"Your..." he said and ran his hand over your stomach again. "This is unnecessary though." 

"Tell your brother that. Apparently Joseph's convinced John it's quite the opposite." When he didn't remove his gaze, you interrupted. "Swimming?"

Jacob nodded and walked to the water with you, each of you taking slow steps. He was right, the water was freezing. When you got to your knees, you stopped and stood in place, unable to continue. 

"It's too cold," you told him when he glanced behind his shoulder, looking for you. 

"Oooh, no, no, no... get over here," he said as he reached a hand to you. You pulled back just in time to slip by him and turned to run for the shore but he was on you in seconds, grabbing you around the waist. "You wanted this... we're swimming." 

He picked you up easily and hurled you over his shoulder as you squealed and begged for him to stop. Jacob rushed into the water and stopped suddenly when he got to his waist, looking back at you with a devilish grin. 

"Jake, no! Fuck, please don't..." 

Before you could finish your plea, he flung you into the frigid water, letting you sink to the bottom before you resurfaced, swearing loud enough for everyone in the forest to hear. Jacob laughed wildly as you glared at him with your wet hair clinging to your face. 

"You ass!" you shouted and splashed an armful of water at him. 

He held an arm out to stop you but you continued until he was completely soaked and inevitable pissed off, deciding to come for you this time. 

You both ran around the pond - him with an evil look in his eyes and you screaming for him to leave you alone as you kept slipping out of his grasp. When he finally caught you, you turned to him and begged for a truce. 

"You are a pain in my ass. You know that?" he breathed heavily. 

"I know. I'm sorry," you told him, dipping your head to your chest. Of course you didn't mean it but you wanted to see what his reaction would be. When he didn't move or speak, you raised your head to see what he was doing and were met with his lips crashing into yours. 

The force of his kiss threw you off balance and since you were standing with your tie toes on the bottom of the pond, you nearly toppled over. Before you could, his hands were around you, bringing you closer to him until you felt his skin against yours. His hands were greedy and he ran them over your body until they found the backs of your thighs and pulled them up so that your legs were wrapped around his waist. 

"Jacob..." you started but he pushed against you harder, bringing his tongue to yours. 

Every time they found each other, the heat between your thighs intensified. You squirmed against him until you found what you were hoping was there, happy to feel him erect. You reached for his cock that was pressing hard against his boxers and fumbled as his lips ran from yours and moved to your neck, sucking hard at your skin. Finally you were able to free him and pushed your panties aside, letting him move against you. Neither of you needed warming up; the whole time you had known each other was enough. Everytime you left from seeing him, your body reminded you of the frustration it felt at not having him yet. You always hoped he felt the same, now this was finally the confirmation you needed. 

When Jacob finally found your opening and thrust into you, you gasped at the way his thick cock rubbed along your walls, pulling and stretching them as he buried himself deeper. He moaned against your neck when you were finally able to take all of him and moved his mouth back to yours. 

Your hips found his and they moved together but it wasn't what you needed. Jacob sensed that too. He couldn't get nearly as deep or thrust as hard as he would like with the buoyancy of the water. Before you could suggest it, he walked to shore with you still attached, until he came to the shore and laid you both down on the dirt and grass. As you tilted your hips to him, he lowered down to you and sank into your entrance hard and fast, bringing a satisfied moan from your throat. 

Each stroke was harder and more desperate than the last. You both rocked against one another frantically, holding one another close. His hands ran through your hair. Yours dug into his shoulder blades, knowing you would be leaving scratches that would stick with him for days. 

Your thoughts went to how much you had wanted this and for so long... now it was here and it was everything you had imagined. You loved the way he took control and the roughness of his movements. And now the unbroken eyes contact he was making as you both panted into your shared space was sending you into a spiral. Everything tensed inside of you and you came so quickly it surprised you at first. The wave of pleasure it sent through you was like none other you had ever felt; it was intense and such a release that it was bringing tears to your eyes. When you held onto Jacob with all four limbs, feeling your body pulse against him, you felt him shudder and heat flood into your body. He closed his eyes tightly and kissed you again, letting you both come down from your high. 

"Fuck," he panted against your cheek. 

You stroked his hair and then his shoulders, letting him rest his weight on you as he peppered your shoulders with gentle kisses. 

"Jake?" you whispered into his ear after you kissed along his lobe.

"Mmm?" he asked, still kissing you but he'd now moved to your neck. 

"Are you going to admit I'm your bestie now?" you whispered again. 

He stopped and pushed up with his arms straight, looking down at you in disbelief. You smiled back at him innocently. 

"Pain in my fucking ass," he muttered and pulled up, grabbing his clothes and stomping back into the trees, stark naked. 

You laughed but then gathered yours quickly too, knowing he would take off in the truck without you.


End file.
